


Medianoche

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [12]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-06
Updated: 2009-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rena sigue atrapada en esa eterna medianoche en la que está completamente sola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medianoche

Su padre no estaba en su casa como debería, recién llegado de una cita con esa horrible mujer, la misma que a veces incluso aparecía en sus peores pesadillas.

Rika y Satoko tampoco estaban en su hogar, durmiendo como las buenas niñas que eran, descansado después del largo día de escuela y soñando con otro día de diversión en un mundo en el que Satoshi también estaba presente.

En el hogar de los Sonozaki nadie estaba reposándolo luego del festival, ni siquiera la abuela de su mejor amiga, quien igualmente parecía haberse desvanecido en medio de la noche.

Sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos, Rena comenzó a correr y sin importarle que por ello pudiese escuchar más claramente las pisadas a su espalda, continuó hasta que al fin consiguió llegar al hogar de los Maebara.

—¿Keiichi-kun? —preguntó en un susurro cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, escuchando claramente el miedo que se reflejaba en su voz gracias al profundo silencio que ni siquiera las cigarras rompían con su llanto.

La mano de Rena tembló cuando se atrevió a tocar la madera y la empujó suavemente, sobresaltándose cuanto esta se abrió, dándole paso a la gran casa en la que ninguno de sus moradores se encontraba.

Con un gemido ahogado Rena se dejó caer al suelo, indiferente ante el dolor producido por el golpe de sus rodillas contra este y apenas sorprendida por encontrarlo no sólo frío, sino también húmedo.

No había nadie. No importaba dónde buscase.

 

* * *

 

Cuanto Rena abrió nuevamente sus ojos descubrió que aún era media noche, pero lo que vio fue un simple techo gris que sin duda se vería blanco si el sol llegase a salir.

Estaba de regreso.

Sin pensarlo comenzó a reír estruendosamente, aferrando sus manos a las sábanas de su cama y sin prestarle atención a nada, ni siquiera a la malhumorada enfermera que acababa de abrir la puerta y traía una jeringa en mano.

El no ver en sus sueños a los cadáveres ensangrentados que habían cubierto al pueblo no era nada comparado con la realidad y una vez más se encontró deseando, tal como lo había hecho desde que la habían sacado -rescatado, decían- de la inexplicable tragedia sucedida en Hinamizawa, que Oyashiro-sama la hubiese llevado al mundo de los demonios en vez de dejarla en ese mundo en el que ya no había nadie.


End file.
